


We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

by Starkidiot



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkidiot/pseuds/Starkidiot
Summary: Kevin Day finds comfort and friendship in Jeremy Knox, who shows him that he is worth more than just his ability to play exy.Made for thegreenerartist on tumblr for the kerejean exchange!sorry for any mistakes! I edited at like,, 3 amtitle is a lyric from Like Real People Do by Hozier
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. dark beginnings for a bright ending

There was a time in Kevin’s life, though short-lived as it was, when he knew nothing but joy. A time when the most he had to worry about was which bedtime story he’d have his mom read him that night, or when he’d next play with his best friend Riko.  
That childlike innocence was chipped away over time, worn down until there was nothing left but a husk of a boy.  
One might say, that in a way, his mother's death had been the beginning of the end. As to whose end, only time could tell, but it was guaranteed that only those strong enough to run would survive.  
On the day of Kayleigh’s funeral, Kevin had stood on silently, watching as his mother’s grave was covered with dirt. Riko had stood with him as he cried, holding him close and whispering that it would be okay. We’re brothers now. Family. Nobody will ever hurt you or make you cry again.  
Kevin took those words with him and locked them away in his heart, repeating them over and over. Brothers Riko had said. Riko had promised to stand with Kevin. To keep him safe and happy. And for a long time, Riko kept that promise. They didn’t leave each others side, and whenever days were particularly hard and one of them had trouble sleeping, the other would stay up late talking to him and making him feel better, leaving each other to dream of happy futures where dads would visit and express their love and pride in their son, futures with money and family and never ending joy.  
Together, Kevin and Riko held tight to that dream.  
As time wore on, Tetsuji began to lose his patience with them. No matter how well they performed at school and exy, no matter how hard they worked, it was never good enough for him. Their failure to be the very best cost them, bringing forth days without food as punishment. At first, Kevin had been spared the abuse, instead being made to watch as Riko was struck down and beaten. The sounds of Riko’s screams and sobs becoming etched into his memory.  
Eventually Riko learned to stay silent, to let the blows rain down on him without complaint.

As years rolled passed, Riko’s brotherly love changed. Manipulated by Tetsuji and his heavy hand, Riko soon became violent and cruel. What has once been a relationship full of trust became distorted. Playful roughhousing turned to violent brawls, fun little pranks became days of gaslighting. Riko’s demeanor had gone from curious and caring to selfish and corrupt. Gone were the days when Riko would hold evin through his nightmares.  
As Tetsuji became increasingly vile and abusive towards Riko, Riko’s love and compassion diminished.Despite all of Riko’s abuse towards him, Kevin never blamed him. He remembered how Riko had once apologized over every little thing, how deep down Riko was sensitive and human.  
Over time, Kevin began blaming himself for his abuse. Had he just done a little bit better, had he scored that goal, had he allowed Riko to take the winning shot, then maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad.  
Time passed painfully and Kevin slowly lost his joy and confidence. No matter what, it seemed he only served to disappoint and hurt the people he loved. Kevin grew up with the Ravens. Watching people come and go, having long since forgotten what it meant to have somebody who cared about him.  
When Jean showed up, pale and skinny, Kevin had allowed himself to imagine what it might be like to have a real friend. Together they stayed up late at night, sneaking out after Riko had fallen asleep to quietly meet up and exchange tales of their lives and families. Whispered conversations in french became the thing Kevin looked forward to most in a day. Jean taught him a new world of history and language, but more importantly, he taught him that he was deserving of a true friend, just as any other person was.The bond that Kevin had with Jean kept him going, surviving through the dark nights and Riko’s cruelty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Jeremy hang out! also i dont know how to format texts

The first time Kevin saw Jeremy Knox in person- he’d heard about him and followed him on social media already- it was at a friendly week long tournament for high ranking exy teams, held at USC. While most teams came to have fun and get to know their opponents as people, the raven’s had come to assess the competition. The ravens weren’t permitted to engage in the friendly banter or join the parties that were held each night in a different dorm, so instead they stood off to the side, scowling at anybody who tried to start a conversation with them.  
Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on who it was you asked), their arrogant facade hadn’t been enough to keep Jeremy away.  
Jeremy had caught Kevin’s eye from the minute he began to play. His passion and skill in the game had captivated him and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the smaller boy. He marveled at Jeremy’s persistence and team spirit. The way he managed to smile the entire time, even when he made a mistake didn’t escape Kevin’s notice.  
Riko scoffed at Knox’s attitude, whispering to Kevin about how terribly he did this move, how glad he was they hadn’t scouted him.  
Kevin struggled to pay attention to Riko’s words, nodding along vaguely to whatever Riko said.  
Kevin worked hard to suppress a smile as Jeremy approached them.

“Welcome to our court! My name is Jeremy Knox, second year at USC and first year as team captain for the Trojans.” He grinned brightly and held his hand out to Kevin in greeting.  
“Kevin Day, thank you for inviting the Raven’s to your court.” He smiled back taking care to make sure Riko didn’t notice the way his voice had wavered at the feeling of Jeremy’s palm against his. It wasn’t a crush, he told himself. Just strong admiration for a fellow exy player. A very handsome exy player at that. But no, Kevin couldn’t even think those thoughts. Being a raven meant he had to be the perfect person. The perfectly straight and masculine person. He couldn’t risk all the abuse that might come from being attracted to guys, so instead he took a deep breath and took his hand from Jeremy’s, ignoring the way his heart felt underneath Jeremy’s gaze.

“Of course Kev! It’s an honor to have you here with us. Are you coming to the party at Laila’s dorm tonight?”  
Kevin shook his head, “I’m exhausted.”  
Jeremy hummed in response and pulled his phone out, “Can I get a picture with you?”  
Kevin nodded and flushed as Jeremy pulled him in close for the picture, putting his arm around the other boy's shoulder and smiling at the camera.  
“Well I better get changed and get some dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow dude!” Jeremy smiled, stepping away and nodding to Jean and Riko in greeting. Kevin waved goodbye and turned back to Riko, awaiting his next move.  
As the other teams walked out together to get ready for the night, Riko flicked his fingers subtly and walked off court, Jean and Kevin following close behind him as the rest of the Raven’s walked to their temporary dorms.

After dinner, Kevin pulled out his history textbook and began to study for class next week. Riko grunted and rolled over in his bed, “Turn off the fucking light. I’m going to sleep.”  
Kevin whispered quietly, trying his best not to anger him, “I have to study for an exam next week.”  
“I don’t care. Turn off the light. Find somewhere else to study.”  
“The library here is open all hours. Perhaps you could go there?” Jean piped in.  
Kevin looked at Riko who nodded minutely. He looked to Jean, silently asking if he’d be okay alone with Riko. Jean made a shooing motion and turned over in his own bed, so Kevin packed away his books into his bag and turned off the light, stepping out to go to the library.

Kevin entered the library, thankful for somewhere to study. He walked over to a small table and sat down,laid his books out on the table and began to read on Alexander The Great.  
After a few minutes of studying, two slender fingers tapped against the page he was reading. He looked up to see Jeremy smiling tiredly.  
“What are you doing here so late stranger?” Kevin flicked a look to the clock on the wall to his left. 11:13 flashed repeatedly.  
“Studying, how about you? Shouldn’t you be out partying with everybody?”  
Jeremy shrugged, scooting his chair in and putting his book on the table.  
“I’m not all that big on parties. I was looking forward to partying with you but you said you were exhausted. I thought you’d be asleep by now?” Jeremy drummed his fingers on the table.  
“Ravens aren’t really supposed to party. Plus I had to study.” Kevin glanced at Jeremy’s book and grinned.  
“Song of Achilles, huh? That’s one of my favorite books.”  
“Really? I wouldn’t expect you to like these types of books. I’ve read it 8 times already and I still cry every time I near the end.”  
“Why wouldn’t I like it? Because I’m the most macho sports player to ever grace the court?”  
Jeremy let out a laugh, a sound filled with adoration and amusement. Kevin wished he could hear that sound all the time, that he could feel this level of ease every day.  
“Hmm, guess so. So what do you like to do other than play exy and read about,” He paused looking at Kevin’s book, “Gay history? Huh, you just keep getting more interesting.”  
Kevin ignored the comment and shrugged, “I don’t know. Why?”  
“Maybe I want to get to know you better. The real you. Not just ‘Kevin Day, royal son of exy’ but the real Kevin Day.”  
Kevin’s smile wavered slightly. The real you. Kevin wasn’t sure that there was such a person. He knew that he’d had other interests before his mother’s death, but he couldn’t remember much from that time. With the Moriyamas, he couldn’t afford the time for any other interests. All he really had was exy and Jean. Stripped away from these things he had nothing. He was nothing. He lived and breathed exy. He hated it, but it was the only thing he knew and he depended on it. He used the sport to fill that empty space where a loving family should be, where a life should be. He used it to distract himself from his abuse, from his failures, from his pain and grief. Who was Kevin Day without exy? Kevin didn’t think he was worth anything without it.  
“I don’t know the real me.” The words had slipped out without his permission, filling the air with his deepest fear. A fear so terrible he had never even put words to it before, and now it was laying out in the open for Jeremy to see, and to ridicule.  
But Jeremy wasn’t anything like Riko.  
Jeremy reached out and grabbed Kevin’s hand, smiling softly,  
“I don’t think anybody knows the real them Kev. I certainly don’t. It’s okay to not know. But maybe we could find the real us together.”  
Kevin stared at their hands and looked around to make sure nobody else could see. When he saw that they were mostly alone, he let his guard down and flipped his hand so their palms were now touching.  
“I think I would like that.” he whispered.  
Jeremy picked up his phone and handed it to Kevin, “Put in your number.”  
Kevin complied, sending himself a text so he could add Jeremy’s number to his own contacts. 

By the time they went to their respective dorms it was around 2:00 AM, and Kevin felt that him and Jeremy had known each other their entire lives.

J knox sent:  
Things the real Kevin Day likes:  
History  
Irish folktales  
Greek myth  
Sunny days  
Night  
Reading  
Strawberries  
Me  
Dislikes  
Storms  
Small dogs (how can you be scared of them pls)  
Math

Kev Day sent:  
Things the real Jeremy Knox likes:  
Me  
Childrens education  
Baking  
Cooking  
Dancing  
The beach  
Surfing  
Peaches  
Guys(???)  
Me again

J knox sent:  
You added yourself twice? Wow kev, your modesty never ceases to amaze me  
Also remove the “???” from guys

Kev Day sent:  
Things the real Kevin Day likes part 2  
Talking to you  
You x4

J knox sent:  
Things the real Jeremy Knox dislikes  
You live so far  
On the east coast??  
How???  
Anyways its late, get some sleep kev, good night.

Kev Day sent:  
‘Night knox.


	3. Don't overthink it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy is t h i n k i n g  
> v short

Jeremy stared at Kevins’ texts for what seemed like hours. You x4.  
Part of him knew he was thinking too much. They had only met each other that day but it felt like much longer. Jeremy had idolized Kevin since highschool. Freshman year had been crazy and stressful and he found himself frequenting sports news sites, watching for a handsome boy with the most wonderful green eyes and black hair. It wasn’t until Laila pointed his obsession out to him that Jeremy realized he was gay.  
Seeing Kevin Day now, the real Kevin Day, was as shocking as it was wonderful. To speak to him and to hear him speak was a dream come true, but it was more than just adoration, a celebrity crush. It was learning the way he thought of himself, discovering a whole other side to him. Kevin had always been something to admire from afar, had been untouchable beauty, a window display for all to see but none to touch. But that wasn’t the real Kevin Day. The real Kevin Day was a distant, sure, but he was tangible, reachable too.  
Jeremy considered what Kevin had said, about not knowing who he was, and wondered how somebody who seemed so confident, so sure of himself could have any doubts about who he was.


	4. no need to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more library time with jeremy and kevin <33

By the end of the week, Kevin felt he’d learned more about himself than he knew what to do with. Each night, he went down to the library to study with Jeremy and often help him with his work. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel like a chore. Kevin actually enjoyed helping Jeremy out with his mathwork, despite hating the subject.  
On Kevins’ last night in California, Jeremy took him to a small mexican diner where they ate many tortas and drank a nauseating amount of horchata. When they got back to the library, rather than simply getting out of the car, he leaned over the center console to kiss Kevin.  
Kevin pushed Jeremy away in surprise, “What are you doing?” He hissed.  
“We’ve been spending so much time together I thought-”  
“I’m not- I can’t- I’m a Raven,” Kevin said weakly, digging his nails into his palms.  
“I want to go to court.” he whispered  
Jeremy nodded silently and looked guilty, “I shouldn’t have assumed you were into guys. I’m sorry.” He turned to open the car door, but Kevin reached out and grabbed Jeremys’ wrist.  
“That’s not- Ravens can’t be gay. Or bi, or whatever. It’s a part of the contract. That’s why we didn’t scout you, Tetsuji had a feeling you were gay.” Kevin let go of Jeremy’s arm and slumped over, resting his head against his hands.  
Jeremy faced Kevin, taken aback, “Kev… That’s not okay. They can’t just force you to be someone you’re not. We have to do something.”  
Kevin shook his head and turned to look at Jeremy, “The ravens are my family. Edgar Allan is my home and I can’t lose that.”  
Jeremy sighed softly, “I’m always going to be here for you Kev. If you ever need anything, or to just talk, I will be there with whatever it is you want.”  
“Thank you Jer.”  
“It’s what friends do.”

\-------

J knox sent:  
I meant what I said. I’m here for you.

Kev Day sent:  
I know, it means more than you could possibly imagine.


	5. Fall for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall banquet!!

Jeremy had more than kept his promise from 4 months before. As Fall rolled around, so did the banquet. Kevin hoped he’d get the chance to be alone with Jeremy for the first time as more than friends. It had taken 3 months for Kevin to tell Jeremy what they’d both known for a long time. They agreed to date in secret, cheering each other on in their games, facetiming and texting every chance they got.  
As much as Jeremy wanted to brag to his friends (mostly Laila), he knew that Kevin wasn’t ready to come out yet. The only people who knew were the two of them and Jean Moreau. Jeremy didn’t know much about Jean and was surprised that Kevin hadn’t told Riko instead.  
Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he brought it up, casually asking why he hadn’t trusted Riko. The way Kevin’s face had paled at the question made Jeremy want to pull him into a tight hug and whisper “You’re safe.”  
Jeremy brushed off Kevin’s vague response of “I’ll tell you some other time.” and didn’t bring it up again.

As soon as Jeremy saw Kevin, he wanted to rush over and kiss him. Instead he walked over and greeted all the ravens and looked towards the bathrooms, whispering quietly in Kevin’s ear, “Meet me in 37 minutes.”  
Kevin checked his watch and nodded, sad that this was the only way they could see each other.  
The time leading up to that point passed in a painfully slow manner. To avoid constantly checking his watch, Kevin opted to watch his dad, David Wymack, as he interacted with other coaches and his team. He stared at the man and wondered how nobody had connected the dots. Kevin was a shade lighter than Wymack but their strong jawline and similar build should have been enough for most people to put two and two together. Kevin briefly wondered if Jeremy would ever notice their striking similarities, or if he’d be blind to what he wasn’t looking for.  
A rough, bruising grip on Kevin’s thigh told him that his staring hadn’t gone unnoticed by Riko.  
Kevin faced Riko, not quite meeting his eyes.  
“What the fuck are you so distracted about?” Riko hissed, a pleasant smile on his face so he wouldn’t appear suspicious in front of any of the teams.  
Kevin caught on and grinned back, doing his best not to show any pain.  
“I don’t feel great. I need to go. It wouldn’t look good for us if I passed out and I don’t want to bother you or distract everybody else.” Just behind Riko, Jeremy had walked into the bathrooms.  
Riko sneered in disgust, “Go. you have one hour to rest.”  
Riko knocked his drink over onto Kevin and called out to Jean, “Kevin isn’t feeling very well, he knocked over his drink. He’s going to rest for a bit and I need you over here with me while he is absent.”  
Kevin stood up and pat dry his suit jacket, before he left to go over to the bathrooms.

Jeremy pulled Kevin into a kiss as soon as the door closed behind him, smiling brightly.  
“I missed you.”  
He looked at Kevin’s wet jacket and tugged it off, frowning.  
“Riko isn’t a good person.” Kevin whispered, startling Jeremy.  
He tugged down the side of his trousers to show Jeremy his already bruising leg.  
“Everything the media knows about us is a lie, an act. Riko doesn’t consider me a brother. He is the king and I am beneath him,” Kevin paused to make sure Jeremy was following along.  
“This is why we don’t tell Riko.”  
Jeremy looked down at the bruise and traced it gently with his forefinger.  
“He’s hurting you.” Jeremy spoke as though the words were a knife in his chest.  
“It isn’t as bad as it looks. I’ll be okay. I just thought you deserved the truth.”  
Jeremy nodded and helped Kevin pull his trousers back up.  
“I wish I could do something.”  
“You just being here is enough. Can we talk about something else now. Please.”  
Kevin leaned down and kissed Jeremy tenderly.  
They stood together like that, Kevin's arms draped over Jeremy’s shoulders with Jeremy’s wrapped around Kevin’s waist. Things were far from perfect, but Kevin was content to just spend time with Jeremy.


	6. setting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened at the winter banquet

The rest of Fall passed by uneventfully. Riko continued his abuse and Kevin and Jean kept surviving.  
It was getting harder and harder to find time to talk to Jeremy. WIth the Winter banquet coming up, Riko was becoming more and more on edge. Kengo Moriyama had sent a letter to Tetsuji explaining that him and a Court recruiter would be stopping by after the banquet to watch Riko and Kevin play against each other.  
Riko was determined to prove himself to both his father and the recruiter which meant Kevin couldn’t afford to relax. They’d be securing their places on Court in the most official terms. Kevin could not mess this up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kevin lay on the ground, clutching his left hand in agony. He was aware of Riko shouting at him but was too far gone to focus on what he was actually saying.  
A game gone wrong. Kevin had played too well, and Riko had gone too far.  
After failing to score on Kevin 3 times, Kengo Moriyama had walked away, a look of disgust plastered on his face. The recruiters little joke, “Perhaps Day should be king after all.” had sealed Kevin’s fate. The second the recruiter had left, Riko came running at Kevin with his own racquet and took a swing, destroying not only Kevin’s hand but his future as well.  
Jean had rushed over to help Kevin up but instead he told him to leave. “I’ll be there soon.”  
So Jean listened, not knowing this would be the last time he’d see Kevin as a raven.

Kevin was grateful for the shock, as it dimmed his pain to a dull throb. He walked through the halls of a nearby hotel and stopped at the room the hotel clerk had directed him to. He knocked three times.  
“Kid its 1 in the fucking morning, whatever it is it can wai-” Wymack cut himself off, staring down at Kevin’s ruined hand.  
“Abby, get the first aid kit.” He opened up the door and gestured for Kevin to come inside.  
Kevin followed him into the room and sat on Abby’s bed as she shouted with Wymack for not taking him to a hospital. When she finally came over she made him promise that he’d go to the hospital the next day and get a more professional doctor to fix him up.

After giving Kevin stitches, Abby gave Kevin her cell in case he needed to contact somebody and let them know he’d be staying with them for a while. He called Jeremy and explained bits and pieces, saying he was injured and would be stepping away from the ravens for some time and to expect big news by New Years. After that, he fell asleep on a recliner next to Abby’s bed, hoping that maybe, he could finally have a family.


	7. One day the world will know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter, just all around good feelings

By New Years Eve, Jeremy knew everything. Jeremy had left California and came to stay a week with Kevin, who was staying with the Minyard’s and their cousin Nicky in Columbia. While their relationship was still a secret, they were allowed to be more open and friendly with each other. They slept in the same bed in the guest room, where Jeremy spent hours tracing the lines on Kevin’s right hand as his left continued healing.  
“I’m really glad you’re in a better place now,” Jeremy whispered against Kevin’s neck.  
They had both just woken up, a warm mess of tangled limbs. Kevin loved the way he felt safe in Jeremy’s arms, loved the warmth that spread through his chest whenever he heard him speak.  
Kevin carded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, “So am I. Happy New Year.”  
Jeremy moved a bit to look into Kevin’s eyes, “Guess we fell asleep too early. Now I gotta wait a whole year.”  
Kevin smiled softly and pressed a trail of kisses from his forehead to his chin before kissing him on the lips lovingly. And not for the first time, Kevin allowed himself to bask in the safety of Jeremy’s arms and revel in their love.  
“I love you Kevin.”  
Kevin smiled, eyes glittering, “I love you too.”  
And though Jeremy would be leaving to go back to California soon, and he would have to tell the press about his choice to leave Edgar Allan, Kevin knew he’d be okay. Jeremy was one call away, and someday, they would be able to be out and open, to share their love for one another with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and follow me on my tumblr at doomsdaydepressed


End file.
